


Pepper handles things _ Pepper Cân Tất

by Tangdu143



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fun, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Một ngày Pepper phải tiếp 5 cuộc gọi. Chúa phù hộ cô trẻ khỏe trường thọ!!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Pepper handles things _ Pepper Cân Tất

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pepper handles things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469233) by [mcphone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone). 



> Dịch: GG, QT  
> Editor: Mình  
> Bản edit đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản edit có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

Tổng Thống Hoa Kỳ chắc chắn là rất may mắn vì Pepper không phải là đối thủ tranh cử với ông. Cô có một lý lịch tốt đến sáng chói, mái tóc vàng luôn được chải chuốt cẩn thận không bao giờ rối bù cùng gu ăn mặc hoàn hảo.

Hơn hết

Hơn nữa Captain America chắc chắn sẽ bầu cho cô.

Pepper có thể xử lý những chuyện vấn đề nan giải – những lời này có thể làm khẩu hiệu để tranh cử đấy. Chúa phù hộ Pepper! Người đã kinh qua không ít sóng to gió lớn lại còn xử lý cái mớ bồng bông như cớt này. Tính ra nếu Chúa gặp rắc rối, cô cá là ngài sẽ cử Tổng lãnh thiên thần Michael xuống để gặp cô rồi.

“Ngay từ đầu mày không nên giao kèo với Quỷ,” Pepper chắn chắn sẽ nói, “Còn bây giờ, hãy nói cho ta biết tất cả.”

Nhưng không thể nói là Pepper không giải quyết được những việc khó.

Nghĩ coi bạn trai cũ đồng thời cũng là boss của cô, nói thêm chút tên gã là Tony Stark, gã giờ đã tham gia vào đội siêu anh hùng và còn quấy rối tình dục đội trưởng của đội nữa.

Cuộc sống luôn tràn đầy bất ngờ, đúng không?

Pepper ghét bất ngờ.

“Chuyện này đâu thể trách anh hoàn toàn chứ!” Tony hét vào ống nghe. “Là cậu ta sai trước mà!”

“Anh ta làm gì?” Pepper hỏi, vừa day day tráng vừa tìm kéo tủ tìm thuốc đau đầu

“Cậu ấy cười với anh!”

“Sau đó?”

“Anh thấy em không hiểu trọng tâm gì hết - cậu ấy cười với anh đó!”

“Đáng sợ quá hen!” Pepper đảo mắt ra chiều khinh bỉ, “Tự nhiên anh ta cười với anh hả? Chuyện này còn tệ hơn cả Tần Thủy Hoàng đội mồ sống dậy đó!”

“Em tàn nhẫn quá vậy.”

“Ờ, xin lỗi nhé, em nghĩ là giờ chúng ta đang bàn về ‘Tony và Pepper đang nói mấy lời vô nghĩa với nhau’ đó!”

“Anh đã uống hết nước sinh tố rau củ mà cậu ta đưa cho đấy – nhân tiện nói đến, nó thực sự khó uống đến muốn ói như nước giảm cân của Satan – Sau đó cậu ấy cười anh! Mường tượng chút nha – mấy con Labrador cộng kẹo dẻo ngọt ngào cộng màu xanh thẳm của biển trời California cộng Ánh mặt trời cộng những điều tốt tươi đẹp khác!”

“Anh muốn chứng minh cái gì?”

“Trong tình huống đó ai mà kiềm được chuyện tiến lên hôn cậu ta chứ!”

“Cái việc này phi lý hết cức! Anh là một người trưởng thành với khả năng tự chủ đó, Tony.”

“Cậu ta bắt gặp anh trong hoàn cảnh yếu lòng nhất đó! Lúc đó anh vừa mới ngủ dậy, chưa uống cà phê, lại còn vừa nuốt một ly sinh tố siêu kinh khủng nữa! Rất rất khó uống!”

“Anh ấy phản ứng thế nào?”

“Anh không có để ý, lúc đó chính giữa anh với cậu ấy là cái bàn. Cho dù cậu ấy có cứng anh cũng không biết-“

“Ý em là khi anh hôn Steve, anh ấy có hôn lại không?”

". . ."

"Tony?"

“Anh đang hồi tưởng, chờ anh vài giây”

"Được rồi."

“Anh nhớ Steve đem lưỡi luồn vào trong miệng anh, vậy có xem là hôn lại không?”

“Tay của Steve lúc đó để ở đâu?”

“Trên lưng anh? Bất quá lúc ấy chính giữa cả hai là cái bàn nên trong lúc hôn cậu ấy đỡ phần hông để anh không bị ngã-”

“Sau nụ hôn, anh ta nói gì?”

“Thứ này đúng là khó uống thật-”

“Không có nói gì như kiểu ‘đây là một sai lầm’ hoặc là ‘Chuyện này thật tuyệt, chúng nên làm thêm vài lần nữa’ à?”

“Không có, vì đột nhiên báo động vang lên sau đó cả hai phải xử lý mấy cái đám tôm khổng lồ lắm lông kia-”

“Tôm khổng lồ lắm lông?”

“Và chúng có màu vàng xanh, ew!”

“Em thấy ta nên quay lại nói thêm về Steve đi.”

“Anh còn không có cơ hội nói chuyện riêng với cậu ấy, cậu ấy còn đang họp-”

“Sao anh không tham gia?”

“Thưa quý bà, nếu Tony mà biết thích tham gia mấy cái đó thì hãy tống tên đó cho đội bảo vệ ngay bởi vì tôi chắc chắn là Tony Stark của cô đã bị đổi-”

"Tony!"

“Được rồi, không đùa nữa. Anh nên làm sao đây?”

“Tìm anh ấy nói chuyện đi, nói cho Steve biết tình cảm của anh nhưng đừng có dọa người ta đó.”

“Lạy Chúa lòng thành! Làm sao anh dọa được cậu ấy chứ?”

“Tất nhiên là có thể! Ví dụ như lặp lại mấy câu anh nói với em khi anh say rượu cho đội trưởng nghe.”

“Anh nói gì với em?”

“Chờ chút, em có ghi lại đây – đây rồi, ở trong này – ‘Anh muốn làm chiếc Mô Tô Harley của cậu ấy’.”

“Anh thật sự nói vậy hả?”

"Đúng vậy."

"Anh thực hoang dại."

“Anh nghĩ sao? Nói tóm lại, cùng Đội Trưởng nói chuyện rõ ràng đi đừng sợ mất mặt. Có lẽ anh sẽ tìm được một người bạn trai cho mình-”

“Xin em đừng dùng kiểu gọi đó.”

“Cố lên nhé, good girl.”

“Này-”

Pepper cúp máy.

Hai tiếng sau, Pepper đột nhiên nhớ ra Tony vẫn chưa gọi lại để nói kết quả với cô.

“Tony? Em gọi anh mấy lần rồi mà không thấy anh bắt máy – chuyện với Steve sao rồi?”

"Anh cố tình không bắt máy đó ."

"Lí do?"

“Không thèm nói với em.”

“Tại sao?”

“Bởi vì anh giận em, Pepper”

“Nguyên nhân?”

"Bây giờ anh đang rất đau!”

“Xảy ra chuyện gì? Anh bị thương à?”

"Chứ còn gì nữa!"

“Ai làm anh bị thương?”

"Steve!"

“Lạy Chúa tôi ơi! Đội Trưởng đánh anh hả?!”

“Còn tệ hơn nữa! Cậu ấy giữ lấy đầu rồi hôn anh, ôm anh để lên bàn sau đó còn lấy cái đó đâm vào mông anh! Sao em không cảnh báo anh là nó rất đau hả?”

“Chờ chút, anh ngủ với Steve?”

“Đó là trọng tâm của em đó hả?! Anh đã khóc đó! Theo đúng nghĩa đen! Chúa ơi! Trong đời anh chưa bao giờ mất mặt như vậy!”

“Sao anh có thể ngay lập tức lên giường với anh ấy được? Hai người mới hôn nhau vài tiếng trước thôi đó!”

“Bớt bớt mấy cái ‘tán gẫu kiểu phụ nữ’ lại đi! Bây giờ anh còn không thể xuống bàn được, anh không có thời gian để nói đàm chuyện về mấy cái vấn đề-”

“Steve đâu rồi?”

“Tên ngốc đó chạy tìm thuốc trị thương rồi!”

“Anh ta ép anh à?”

"Không phải-"

“Vậy sao đau vậy mà anh không bảo dừng lại?”

“Anh làm bộ không đau, cứ nghĩ là chỉ đau một lúc thôi. Ai mà ngờ đến lúc rút ra thì bắt đầu đau thấu trời xanh! Nhất định là adrenaline hết hiệu lực rồi!”

“Anh bị điên rồi đúng không? Sao phải làm bộ không đau hả?!”

“Không phải anh đã nói rõ với em rồi sao? Để anh nói lại một chút – Steve Rogers, Captain America, cố ý muốn đâm mông anh, làm người bình thường ai muốn dừng lại chứ?”

“Anh thực sự hết thuốc chữa rồi. Tony à”

“Nói mấy câu ấy với Steve đi! Chờ chút, cậu ấy quay lại rồi, anh sẽ nói chuyện với em sau!”

"Chào, Pepper! Cô có rảnh không?”

“Tôi giúp được gì cho anh à, Rhodey?”

“Là thế này,” Rhodey thình lình hơi ngập ngừng, “Tôi đang được chỉ đạo đến huấn luyện phi công thì Tony ép tôi vào kênh trò chuyện-”

“Nghe có vẻ như anh ấy đã thực sự làm thế rồi.”

“Chính xác! Cậu ấy đã nói suốt hai chục phút về lưỡi và cái đó của Captain America, giờ thì tôi thấy da gà nổi khắp người rồi.”

“Một tiếng trước anh ấy mới gọi cho tôi, giận đùng đùng lên vì Steve làm đau ảnh đây.”

“Có gọi cho cô trước rồi à? Tốt quá! Cô có thể tiếp cậu ấy được không?”

“Đừng có ném Tony cho tôi, Rhodey! Tony gọi cho anh, cục nợ đó là của anh. Chúng ta đã thỏa thuận rồi!”

“Cứ coi như tôi nợ cô đi mà!”

“Anh không thể tìm người nào khác được sao?” Pepper úp mặt vào lòng bàn tay, “Tôi còn không biết là giờ còn chịu nổi tiếp không đây này.”

“Nhưng giờ cô là hy vọng duy nhất của tôi rồi!”

“Nhưng-”

“Pepper à! Pepper của tôi ơi! Ngôi sao Pepper! Đấng Cứu Thế Pepper!”

"Được rồi, " Pepper thở dài, "Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với ổng."

Cô cúp máy, quay số của Tony nhưng bên kia vẫn là một tràng tút dài mãi cho đến năm phút sau-

"Pepper!"

"Jessus ơi, nhỏ giọng một chút! Anh lại bị gì nữa vậy?"

“Anh lại làm chuyện rối tung nữa rồi!”

“Chờ một chút,” Pepper vừa nói vừa bỏ hai viên thuốc đau đầu vào miệng, dùng cà phê nuốt thuốc rồi mới cầm lại ống nghe, “Nói tiếp đi”

“Steve nói muốn xác lập một mối quan hệ bền lâu với anh! Anh nên làm sao đây!? Anh có nên đấm vào mặt Steve không?”

“Đừng có làm vậy, Tony. Đội Trưởng khỏe hơn anh nhiều lắm đấy.”

“Tôi sẽ không thương tổn đến Tony, thưa cô Potts.”

". . ."

"Pepper? Em còn đó không?"

“Sao anh không nói với em là Steve cũng đang ở đó hả?”

“Cậu ấy cứ ôm anh không buông! Anh không có cách nào tìm chỗ riêng để gọi cho em!”

“Ưm, Steve? Thật vui khi nói chuyện với anh.”

“Vinh hạnh của tôi, thưa cô Potts.”

“Gọi tôi là Pepper được rồi.”

“Vinh hạnh của tôi, Pepper.”

“Chúa ơi! Hai người đi tìm phòng luôn đi!” Tony giận dỗi.

“Nói thế là rất bất lịch sự đấy, Tony” Steve mắng.

“Steve? Anh có thể thuật lại những lời đã nói với Tony cho tôi nghe được không?”

“Tôi chỉ nói với anh ấy là ‘Tony, tôi thấy cả hai chúng ta đều có tình cảm với nhau, chúng ta nên thử xây dựng một mối quan hệ ổn định dài lâu nhé.’ ”

“Rồi anh trả lời thế nào, Tony?”

“Anh bỏ chạy.”

“Gì chứ?”

“Anh bị dọa đó! Cơ mà đã ngay lập tức bị cậu ấy bắt lại rồi! Chết tiệt! Eo và mông vẫn còn đau lắm đó, hơn nữa anh cũng chưa có mang giầy- ”

“Thánh thần chứng giám, Tony! Cư xử như một người trưởng thành đi!”

“Sao em lại la anh chứ? Anh đang cần động viên từ em đó!”

“Tôi chịu đủ rồi! Steve, nghe này, chuyện này rất quan trọng – Từ khi năm tuổi Tony đã chết mê chết mệt anh rồi, anh ấy có hẳn nguyên một lầu để chứa bộ sưu tập về anh – đừng có ngắt lời em, Tony – ba tuần trước anh ấy còn tuyên bố muốn làm con Mô Tô Harley của anh nữa kìa. Nên tôi nghĩ giờ anh cần một nụ hôn lưỡi kiểu Pháp để trấn an anh ấy. Tony Stark, nếu anh dám làm rối tung chuyện này lên, em thề em sẽ đóng băng tài khoản ngân hàng, chiếm hết những vụ làm ăn và dẹp hết cái mớ đồ chơi trong xưởng của anh đấy. Đưa tất cả các Avenger về lại với khu giám sát và cho anh ở chung phòng với Clint.”

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng vài giây rồi Tony lên tiếng, “Em không nghiêm túc đó chứ.”

“Cá với cái mông của anh, em rất nghiêm túc!”

“Em đáng sợ quá.”

“Tốt,” Pepper lầm bầm, “Nếu Steve muốn hôn anh anh gật đầu, nếu Steve muốn ôm anh lên giường thì đồng ý, nếu Steve muốn anh làm bạn trai thì gật nốt luôn đi. Hiểu chưa hả”

“Em ác quá đi.”

“Vinh hạnh của em. Steve, tôi giao ảnh cho anh.”

“Cảm ơn cô, Pepper. Tôi sẽ không làm cô thất vọng đâu.”

“Anh nên như vậy nếu không tôi sẽ tịch thu cái Khiên của anh – Tin tôi đi, tôi có thể làm thế chỉ để cho vui đấy, hai người là hai tên nhóc con thần kinh” Pepper kết luận. Cúp máy.

Cô đứng dậy thả lỏng tứ chi, cảm thấy tự hào sau thắng lợi của mình. Tiếp đó cô đổi một ly cà phê nóng khác, dựa vào lưng ghế rồi tiếp tục đọc nửa còn lại của tài liệu.

Vài phút sau, tiếng điện thoại lại vang lên.

"Phil?"

“Pepper, tôi cần nói chuyện về cân nặng của Clint với cô. Thức ăn ở Khu của Avenger toàn là dầu mỡ.”

Pepper thở dài và nâng ly cà phê của mình lên

**Hết**


End file.
